cameosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Westphall Universe/CrossKey
Note: Needs wikifying, view source, from a .txt viewed on Wordpad Crossover Grid Key (organized by quadrant) 1. In the center: St Elsewhere's Dr Turner was investigated for murder by Homicide's Pembleton and Bayliss. And St Elsewhere's entire run was just a dream inside autistic Timmy Westphall's head. This means every show listed below is a figment. And Newhart (and the shows that crossed over with it) are a figment twice over. (See: Bottom right quadrant) 2. Top left: St Elsewhere's Westphall, Craig and Auschlander visited Cheers' bar A. Cheers' Norm, Cliff, and Drs. Crane visited Wings' airport. i. Cheers spun-off The Tortellis with Carla. ii. And going back to Cheers it also spun-off Fraiser. (1) John Larroquette Show's John Hemingway called into Fraiser's show. (a) John Larroquette Show referenced Yoyodyne. Yoyodyne was also a client of Angel’s Wolfram & Hart. (i) Angel was a spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. (for more on Buffy see item 4.A.) (ii) Weyland-Utani is also a client of Angel’s Wolfram & Hart. Weyland-Utani made some of the weapons used by Firefly’s Malcolm Reynolds in the Battle of Serenity. 1. A Firefly class ship, from and unique to the Firefly universe is visible in a scene in Battlestar Galactica (2003). (Although Battlestar Galactica is a reworking of an older series (Battlestar Galactica (1978)) it is a complete reboot and there is no shared internal continuity between the two shows and therefore Battlestar Galactica (1978) is not included on the grid.) (iii) In the Red Dwarf episode "Psirens", the crew of the Red Dwarf come across a space ship graveyard which includes a Weyland-Utani ship (connecting it with Angel, and a Eagle ship from the TV series Space: 1999. 1. A Klingon Bird of Prey from the Star Trek universe(see 2.A.ii.(1).(b)(i) for more Star Trek) is also in the grave yard 2. An Eagle ship from the TV series Space: 1999 is in the graveyard as well 3. The TARDIS from Doctor Who appears in the hangar bay of the Red Dwarf - it can be seen during the launch of Starbug in the episode "Thanks for the Memory" a. Doctor Who versions 1963, 1996, 2005 are all connected by a single canon, the TARDIS, and the sequential incarnations of the doctor between all versions i. K9 and Company was a pilot for a spin-off aired as a one-off episode broadcast as a Christmas Special in 1981 - featuring The Doctor's old companions K9 - the robot dog - and Sarah Jane Smith. ii. The Sarah Jane Adventures is a Doctor Who spin-off featuring Sarah Jane Smith. iii. Torchwood is a spin-off focusing on the covert Torchwood Institute and the crossover character Captain Jack Harkness iv. The Tenth Doctor mentions knowing Arthur Dent of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. v. TARDIS also appears in the series Chelmsford 123. (b) John Larroquette Show referenced Yoyodyne. Many years in the future the same Yoyodyne built starships for Starfleet in the 24th century, including the U.S.S. Brattain and the U.S.S. Phoenix on Star Trek: The Next Generation, which features the adventures of the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D. (i) The U.S.S. Enterprise-D had visits from some former crew members and guests of the first Starfleet ship U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701, including Leonard McCoy, Sarek, and Montgommery Scott. Additionally, U.S.S. Enterprise-D crewmembers Jean-Luc Picard and Data have met with Spock. The U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 was the setting of Star Trek. 1. Dr. Jackson Roykirk invented both the earthquake machine that had to be defeated by Team Knight Rider and the Nomad robot that had to be defeated by the Star Trek crew. a. Team Knight Rider was a spin-off of Knight Rider. i. The character of David Dalton first appeared on Knight Rider, then spun-off onto Code of Vengeance. 2. James T. Kirk, Montgommery Scott, and Pavel Chekov appeared in the movie Star Trek Generations. In the same movie, James T. Kirk traveled to the future and met Jean-Luc Picard. 3. Kor, Koloth, and Kang were three Klingon captains that had encounters with the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701. Later, these three would unite on a mission with Jadzia Dax of Starbase Deep Space Nine to avenge the deaths of their children. Kor would further have adventures with Worf while he served on Starbase Deep Space Nine. Additionally, thanks to a time travel incident, several Starbase Deep Space Nine crewmembers would get to meet several U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 crewmembers. 4. Tuvok of the U.S.S. Voyager in his youth knew Hikaru Sulu and Janice Rand, both former crewmembers of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701. 5. Jonathan Archer and T'Pol of Enterprise NX-01 once met future Vulcan dignitary T'Pau when she was young. She would later go on to preside over Spock's would-be wedding and then his fight to the death with James T. Kirk. Additionally, the Enterprise NX-01 crew encountered the Augments, an offshoot of the genetic engineering program that created Khan Noonien Singh, an Earth tyrant encountered by the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 crew in an episode of Star Trek (ii) Ambassador Spock, while meeting with Jean-Luc Picard on an episode of The Next Generation, makes direct reference to the Khitomer Accord, which established an important Federation/Klingon armistice. 1. The Khitomer Accord is also referenced in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. (iii) Worf and Miles O'Brien were on the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D before being assigned to Starbase Deep Space Nine. Additionally, the U.S.S. Enterprise-D crewmembers have had dealings with Benjamin Sisko, Julian Bashir, and Quark, all who serve or live on the station. Starbase Deep Space Nine is the setting of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. 1. Starbase Deep Space Nine was the launching point of the U.S.S. Voyager's fateful mission that would unwillingly send the ship to the other side of the galaxy. Deep Space Nine's bartender Quark met with U.S.S. Voyager crewmembers Harry Kim and Tom Paris before the ship departed. Later, both the Deep Space Nine crew and the U.S.S. Voyager's Emergency Medical Holographic Program (a.k.a. the E.M.H. or just the Doctor) would encounter Dr. Lewis Zimmerman, the creator of the Emergency Medical Holographic Program. 2. Starbase Deep Space Nine's Julian Bashir encountered Section 31, a secret organization in the Federation dedicated to protecting the Federation by any means necessary. Over two centuries earlier, Enterprise NX-01's Malcolm Reed was a member of Section 31 when it was dedicated to protecting just Earth by any means necessary. (iv) William T. Riker, formerly of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, once visited the U.S.S. Voyager due to the interference of the entity known as Q. Addtionally, other former U.S.S. Enterprise-D cremembers such as Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay have made contact with the U.S.S. Voyager while the ship was on the other side of the galaxy. The U.S.S. Voyager is the setting of Star Trek: Voyager. (v) William T. Riker and Deanna Troi, while serving on the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, played in a holodeck recreation of Enterprise NX-01's final mission before being decommissioned. Enterprise NX-01 was the setting of Star Trek: Enterprise. (2) Fraiser's Niles and Daphne read Caroline in the City's comic strip. (a) Caroline in the City's Caroline wished The Single Guy's Jonathan good luck. (b) Caroline in the City's Annie was hit on by Friends' Chandler. (Also on an episode of Friends, Chandler and Joey tried to impress CITC’s Caroline with Ross’ baby, Ben) (i) Friends' Ross visited The Single Guy's Janeane. (ii) Hope and Gloria's title characters visited Friends' Central Perk. (iii) Friends’ Joey spun off onto his own show Joey. (iv) Friends’ Phoebe and Mad About You's Ursula are sisters. 1. In the first crossover theme night listed, Madman of the People and Friends were both affected by the blackout created by Mad About You’s Jamie on Blackout Thursday. 2. Mad About You's Paul leased his old apartment to Seinfeld's Kramer. 3. Mad About You's Paul did a documentary narrated by The Dick Van Dyke Show's Alan Brady. a. The Dick Van Dyke Shows’ Buddy appeared in an episode of The Danny Thomas Show * Richard Diamond, Private Detective's Sam reprise her role on an episode of The Dick Van Dyke Show. > In syndication early episodes of Richard Diamond, Private Detective were called Call Mr. 'D * The Danny Thomas Show was originally called Make Room For Daddy (and in syndication all episodes are called Make Room For Daddy – even the episodes that originally aired as The Danny Thomas Show).. > The Danny Thomas Show’s Jose Jimenez spun-off onto The Bill Dana Show.(for more on The Bill Dana Show see 2.A.ii.(2)(b)(iv)3.a.?>?????) * The Danny Thomas Show was revived as Make Room For Granddaddy. > Make Room for Grandaddy’s Williams had Here’s Lucy’s Lucy Carter as a houseguest > Here’s Lucy’s Lucy Carter and Mannix’s Mannix are held hostage in an episode of Here’s Lucy. * Mannix returned to TV on an episode of Diagnosis Murder to solve an old unsolved case with the help of Dr Mark Sloan. * Diagnosis Murder’s Doctor Jesse Travis’s father is a spy that someone is trying to kill. One of the possible suspects is the original Mission: Impossible’s Cinnamon Carter. * Characters from Mission: Impossible were also featured on an episode of Here’s Lucy. * Jim Phelps from the original Mission: Impossible was team leader on the late 1980s revival also entitled Mission: Impossible. Other original cast members guest-starred on the revival. * Diagnosis Murder was a spinoff of Jake and the Fatman. * Diagnosis Murder’s Dr Mark Sloan was defended by Matlock when Sloan was accused of murder. * Promised Land’s Russell Greene helped his boss Ryan Matthews face his families past, then Ryan crossed-over onto Diagnosis Murder to ID the body of one of his ex-wife’s old friends. * Promised Land was a spinoff of Touched By an Angel. * An episode of Diagnosis Murder featured the fictional Oceanic airlines. Two episodes of JAG included the same fictional airline. * Senator Edward Sheffield from First Monday appeared on JAG after First Monday was cancelled. * JAG spunoff NCIS. NCIS’ backdoor pilot was a two part episode of JAG. * The airplane that crashed and strand the cast of Lost was Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 also featured on Diagnosis Murder. * Oceanic Airlines is also featured on advertisements and computers in a terminal at LAX (the fictional TV series, not the actual airport of the same name). * The family on Fox's series The War at Home took a trip using fictional Oceanic Airlines which also appears/appeared in Lost, JAG, and Diagnosis Murder. * On a balloon capsule on Lost all of its sponsors are listed and among them is Nozz-a-la Cola. Nozz-a-la Cola is a fictional product created by Stephen King & mentioned and consumed in Kingdom Hospital * In the Jan 25th episode of Veronica Mars Veronica's fortune contained the numbers that won Hurley from Lost the lottery. (for more on Veronica Mars see: 4.B. ) * Charlie of Lost once dated a girl whose father worked for a paper factory in Slough. The paper factory in Slough is the paper factory of The Office (UK). * Charlie from Lost was in a band named Driveshaft. Alias’ Sydney threw a party and the music playing at the party was Driveshaft song. Additionally Alias also mentions Oceanic Airlines briefly and so it has crossed with both Lost directly and also all the shows which mention Oceanic. * Here’s Lucy’s Lucy was driven around Miami by Ralph Cramden of The Hooneymooner’s * The Honeymooners Ralph Cramden (and others from the show) were featured in segments of The Jackie Gleason Show * Here’s Lucy’s Mary Jane Lewis was originally a character on The Lucy Show (also called The Lucille Ball Show). * The Lucy Show’s Lucy Carmichael was accidentally drafted into Gomer Pyle, USMC’s company on an episode of The Lucy Show. * Here’s Lucy’s Lucy Carter was visited in two episodes by The Bob Cummings Show’s Bob Collins. * The Bob Cummings Show was repackaged and ran in syndication as Love that Bob. > The Danny Thomas Show’s Williams family shares a home (briefly) with the Ricardo family on The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour in 1958, the next year the Ricardo family returned the favor and visited the Williams’ on The Danny Thomas Show. * The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour was a reworking of I Love Lucy * Adventures of Superman’s Superman visited Ricky Ricardo on his birthday in an episode of I Love Lucy. * The first episode of the The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour explained how Lucy Ricardo met and became friends with Private Secretary’s Susan McNamera. The character of Susan McNamera never appear on I Love Lucy so the show does not touch I Love Lucy. * Lucy Ricardo appeared in a segment on The Ann Sothern Show after I Love Lucy ended when Lucy was a character on The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour. > The Danny Thomas Show spun off The Joey Bishop Show and Barney Fife from The Andy Griffith Show crossed over onto The Joey Bishop Show. > The Danny Thomas Show spun off The Andy Griffith Show after Danny Williams got arrested in Mayberry. * The Andy Griffith Show’s Gomer Pyle spun off onto Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. * The Andy Griffith Show spun off into Mayberry R.F.D. after Andy left Mayberry. * Goober and the Trucker’s Paradise was a failed spin off of Mayberry R.F.D. that instead ran as a one-shot special that had Goober Pyle running a truck stop. * Mayberry R.F.D’s Howard Sprague was Garry’s neighbor on It’s Garry Shandling’s Show. * The New Andy Griffith Show was a spin-off of the original with Goober Pyle and Emmett Clark guesting in the pilot episode. * Hi Honey, I'm Home! was a thankfully short-lived comedy in which The Nielsens, a 1950s sitcom family, moved into a neighborhood populated by old other old sitcom families thanks to the Sitcom Relocation Program. Each episode featured at least one crossover (again we are thankful there are only 13 episodes). 4 shows already mentioned above crossed over with HHIH!. The shows (with the crossover character’s name in parenthesis) are: The Dick Van Dyke Show (Sally Rogers), The Lucy Show(Mr. Mooney), Gomer Pyle, USMC (Gomer Pyle), The Honeymooner’s (Alice & Trixie). HIHH! also has confirmed crossover with 13 shows not already listed above; they follow below: > The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis’ title character crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home! > Leave it to Beaver’s June Cleaver crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home! * Leave it to Beaver was revived and reworked into Still the Beaver. The series changed its name to The New Leave it to Beaver. * Eddie Haskell, who appeared in all the Beaver incarnations appeared in an episode of Parker Lewis Can’t Lose. * Bud Bundy from Married… with Children appeared in an episode of Parker Lewis Can’t Lose * Married…With Children’s Marcy Rhoades(D’Arcy) appeared in an episode of Nikki. * Married…With Children spun off Top of the Heap. * Top of the Heap was reworked and became Vinnie & Bobby * Andrew Keaton from Family Ties appeared in an episode of Parker Lewis Can’t Lose * Spin City’s Michael Flaherty left New York (and the show) to go work in Washington and fight against Family Ties’ Alex P. Keaton (note: both characters were played by Michael J Fox. This crossover was not shown on the air, but mentioned in a voice-over by Flaherty when he left). * An episode of Spin City ends with the TV showing Casey McCall on Sports Night. * Spin City’s Paul Lassiter helped Something So Right’s Carly Davis cater a party for the mayor. * Family Ties had a failed spin off called The Art of Being Nick focused on Mallory’s boyfriend Nick Moore. * Family Ties’ Steve Keaton went to college with Day by Day’s Brain Harper > Hello Larry’s characters were mentioned on Hi Honey, I’m Home!. * Hello Larry’s Larry Alder crossed over onto Diff’rent Strokes for 3 different 2-part episodes * The Facts of Life was a spinoff of Diff’rent Strokes * Diff’rent Strokes’ Arnold did a story for his school newspaper on Silver Spoons’ Ricky. * Diff’rent Strokes’ Arnold and Mr. Drummond considered buying the home of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air’s Banks family. * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air’s Hillary Banks visited the club in Out All Night. * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air’s Fresh Prince & Hillary Banks both appeared in separate episodes of Blossom. * In the House’s Tiffany’s boyfriend cheats on her with The Fresh Prince of Bel Air’s Ashley. Also Carlton and In the House’s Marion are friends. * The Jeffersons’ George and Weezie were also potential buyer of the Fresh Prince home. * The Jeffersons’ George Jefferson was the second All in the Family supporting character to spinoff onto his own show. * The first All in the Family spinoff character was Maude. Maude was Edith Bunker’s cousin. * Maude’s Florida Evans spunoff onto Good Times. * Maude’s Sam Dickey Pinky Nolan and Maggie Gallagher spun off onto Hanging In. * Hanging In (and Maude’s) Maggie Gallagher crossed over onto Soap for 10 episode 1. Soap’s Benson DuBois spunoff on to his own show, Benson. * All in the Family later spun off Gloria and was reworked into Archie Bunker’s Place. * 704 Hauser Street featured an African American family living in the house the Bunker’s lived in on All in the Family.704 Hauser Street’s Cumberbatch family was visited by Archie Bunker’s grandson during the show’s first episode. * E/R’s Nurse Julie Williams was related to The Jeffersons. And George Jefferson appeared on E/R * The Jeffersons’ Florence Johnston spunoff on to Checking In * The Jeffersons’ George Jefferson enlists the help of Mission Impossible (1966)’s Barney Collier. (for more on Mission Impossible (1966) see 2.A.ii.(2)(b)(iv)3.a.?>??) > Hi Honey, I’m Home!’s Lloyd was friends with Mister Ed. * The Beverly Hillibillies’ Granny appeared on an episode of Mister Ed (see below for more on The Beverly Hillbilies) > The Brady Bunch’s Alice crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home! * The Brady Bunch was visited by Petticoat Junction’s Hank Thackery. * Petticoat Junction was a spin-off of The Beverly Hillbillies. Petticoat Junction spun off Green Acres. All three shows crossed over numerous times. * Green Acres’ Oliver Wendell Douglas was briefly a prisoner in Stalag 13 where he contacted Hogan’s Heroes’ Colonel Hogan * Hogan’s Heroes Colonel Klink has an explicable but existent cameo in an episode of the 1960s live action Batman (Celebrities making cameo appearances by poking their head up the window was a recurring gag on Batman however actors only appeared on Batman in character 3 times, and those three are listed on the grid) * The Addams Family’s Lurch also appeared as the person sticking his head out the window in a different episode of Batman. (There was a revival of The Addams Family entitled The New Addams Family, however it is not included because it didn’t feature any of the original cast members in their original roles) * Green Hornet’s Green Hornet and Kato appeared on Batman twice, the first time as a cameo crossover (see above), the second time as a full-fledged crossover. * Batman’s The Penguin appear on an episode of The Monkees. (There was a revival of The Monkees entitled The New Monkees, however it is not included because it didn’t feature any of the original cast members in their original roles) * The Bill Dana Show’s Jose Jimenez also appeared as a person sticking his head out the window in a different episode of Batman. (for more on The Bill Dana Show see 2.A.ii.(2)(b)(iv)3.a.?>) * The Brady Bunch had several spin-offs: The Brady Bunch Variety Hour (also called The Brady Bunch Hour), The Brady Brides, The Bradys, and The Brady Kids (which was a cartoon and is therefore not included). > My Mother the Car’s characters were mentioned on Hi Honey, I’m Home!. > Hi Honey, I’m Home!’s Honey had a phone conversation with Hazel’s title character. > Get Smart (1965)’s Max Smart was mentioned on Hi Honey, I’m Home! * Get Smart (1995)’s Zach Smart was the son of Get Smart (1965)’s Max Smart > The Munsters’ Grandpa Munster crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home! * The Munsters was revived and reworked into The Munsters Today. > The Mary Tyler Moore Show’s Georgette Baxter crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home! * The Mary Tyler Moore Show had three spinoffs Lou Grant, Phyllis, and Rhoda > The Flying Nun’s characters were mentioned on Hi Honey, I’m Home! > Hi Honey, I’m Home!’s Honey and Lloyd discussed The Cosby Show’s Huxtables. * The Cosby Show spunoff A Different World > The Donna Reed Show crossed over onto Hi Honey, I’m Home!. * Dennis The Menace “helped” Donna Stone redecorate her house on The Donna Reed Show 3. Top left: On Boston Public Billy Deegan's mother receives a pension from St Elsewhere's St. Eligius Hospital A. Boston Public's Principal Steven Harper appeared on an episode of Boston Legal i. Judge Isabel Hernandez from Miss Match also appeared on an episode of Boston Legal. ii. Ivan Tiggs and Shirley Schmidt from Boston Legal go out to diner at Melville’s restaurant from Cheers (for more on Cheers see 2.)’ B. Boston Legal spun off of The Practice. The Practice also crossed over with Boston Public. The Practice's Ellenor Frutt and Boston Public's Kevin Riley were old friends and Kevin Riley was represented by The Practice's law firm. i. The Practice's Ellenor Frutt visited Gideon's Crossing's Dr Gideon about pregnancy complications C. Dr Benjamin Harris appeared as a guest star on both Ally McBeal & Boston Public. Additionally Ally McBeal's Ally and The Practice's Bobby Donnell worked on a case together. i. Ally McBeal spun off Ally. 3. Top left: On The Wire (episode "That's Got His Own") Junior Bunk from Homicide was mentioned as someone who had once put bad drug product on the market causing deaths. 4. Top right: Homicide's John Munch questioned The X-Files' The Lone Gunmen. A. The X-Files’ Cigarette Smoking Man and Buffy the Vampire Slayer’s Spike both smoked Morley cigarettes. (for more on Buffy see 2.A.ii.(1)(a)(i)) B. The mugshot of Malcolm T Wiggins from the X-Files episode “Titonus” appears on the wall of a police interrogation room in the Veronica Mars episode “Leave it to Beaver.” Additionally the fictional car rental company Lariat where Mulder & Scully always rented their cars was featured prominently on the Veronica Mars episode “Rat Saw God.” (for more on Veronica Mars see: 2.A.ii.(2)(b)(iv)3.a.?>???) C. The X-Files' Jose Chung was also investigated by Millennium's Frank Black and later X-Files' Mulder and Scully meet Millennium's Frank Black. D. Special Unit 2 investigated the case of a woman steal Morley’s and other items from convenience store while sleeping. E. Morley cigarettes are smoked by Lt. Matt Cavanaugh in an episode of Killer Instinct. F. Morley cigarettes are also smoked on Huff. G. Morley cigarettes are smoked by Warrick Brown in a episode of Crime Scene Investigation. i. An episode of Bones has a reference to a prostitute who worked at the (fictional and from the CSI universe) Tangiers hotel. ii. The characters of Crime Scene Investigation followed a case to Miami and straight to the back door pilot of CSI: Miami, which started airing as a series shortly thereafter. (1) The characters of CSI: Miami followed a case to New York and straight to the back door pilot of CSI: New York, which started airing as a series shortly thereafter. H. Morley brand cigarettes were also feature prominently in an episode of Jake 2.0 I. On Criminal Minds 13 Morley 100s cigarette butts are an important piece of evidence J. The X-Files spun-off The Lone Gunmen. K. In the X-Files episode “Milagro” Mulder & Scully visit a graveyard where Party of Five’s Diana and Nicholas Salinger are buried. i. Party of Five spun-off Time of Your Life. L. On Malcolm in the Middle Lois had a pack of Morley’s stashed in with other items she was hiding from her family. M. The X-Files' Mulder is mentioned on Strange Luck by an FBI agent referencing a colleague who works on paranormal cases. i. Strange Luck’s Chance Harper reads the Eerie, Indiana newspaper. (1) Eerie, Indiana spun-off Eerie: the Other Deminision. 5. Top right: Chicago Hope's Jeffrey Geiger accepted an organ of a victim on Homicide. Also St. Elsewhere's Dr. Craig won the (fictional) Cushing Left Anterior Descending Artery Award later won by Chicago Hope's Kate Austin. A. Chicago Hope's Jefftey Geiger treated Picket Fences' Douglas Wambaugh who came to Chicago with Jill Brock (also of Picket Fences) i. When cows started dying in Picket Fences’ Rome, Wisconsin, a resident of Rome mentioned all the crazy cow happenings in Delta Glen, Wisconsin which were investigated by X-Files’ Muder and Scully. B. Early Edition's Gary and Marissa went to Chicago Hope’s hospital for medical treatment. i. Early Edition's Gary is asked to locate someone for Martial Law's Sammo Law (1) Martial Law's Sammo Law chased a suspect to Texas and was aided by Walker, Texas Ranger. (a) Walker, Texas Ranger spun-off Sons of Thunder. C. A reporter on Chicago Hope talked to Dr. Austin about having been accepted into the space program and mentions an ER doctor from County was also accepted. In a separate episode of ER Dr. Greene was accepted in the space program. i. ER’s Dr. Lewis went to New York to look for here sister and was aided by the characters of Thrid Watch. (1) A sick suspect on Third Watch triggers an investigation by the characters from Medical Investigation. 6. Top right: St Elsewhere’s Warren Coolidge appeared on an episode of Method & Red 7. Top right: St Elsewhere's Mark Craig talked about M*A*S*H's BJ Hunnicut. A. M*A*S*H spun-off AfterM*A*S*H and B. M*A*S*H also spun-off Trapper John, M.D C. W*A*L*T*E*R was a failed M*A*S*H spinoff that aired instead as a special one shot and focused on the life of Radar after the war. D. The Fighting Nightingales was a failed M*A*S*H spinoff that aired instead as a special one shot and focused a different set of nurses and doctors in the Korean War. 8. Top right: On the series finale of Providence, St. Elsewhere’s St. Eligius was suggested to Dr. Sydney Hansen as a future place of employment. 9. Bottom right: The Bob Newhart Show's Elliot Carlin visited the psych ward at St Elsewhere's St Eligius Hospital. A. The Bob Newhart Show's Elliot Carlin visited the Tanners & ALF on ALF. B. The Bob Newhart Show's Jerry Robinson appeared in the series finale of Bob. C. The Bob Newhart Show's Carol was Murphy Brown's secretary for an episode. i. Murphy Brown visited the newsroom of Ink. (1) Ink's Kate Montgomery dated Love and War's Jack Stein. (a) Love & War’s Meg Tynan appeared in an episode of Double Rush (2) Murphy Brown's FYI appeared on Love & War. (3) Murphy Brown's Corky Sherwood agent was The Famous Teddy Z's Al Floss. (4) In the second crossover theme night listed, Can't Hurry Love's Annie got arrested for wearing Liz Taylor's pearls which The Nanny's Fran Fine left in a car. The pearls were then stolen from the police station. When Murphy Brown interviewed Liz Taylor, and heard about the missing pearls she tried to help find them. The thief who stole the pearls broke in to the home of High Society's Ellie and Dot and when their stuff was returned they got Liz Taylor's pearl back which she retrieved. Also in a direct crossover The Nanny's plane crash was reported on by Murphy Brown's Jim Dial. In another direct crossover The Nanny's Maxwell Sheffield appeared in an episode of Can't Hurry Love. (a) The Nanny’s Sylvia Fine appeared in an episode of The Simple Life (b) The Nanny's Fran Fine and Everybody Loves Raymond's Raymond Barone went to high school together. (i) Everybody Loves Raymond's Ray and The Kings of Queens' Doug Heffernan are friends. (ii) In the third crossover theme night listed, The King Of Queens' Doug Heffernan visited Everybody Loves Raymond's Ray at Becker's Dr. Becker’s office while Cosby's Hilton Lucas was in the waiting room (on Shameless Crossover Monday). D. On The Bob Newhart Show reunion special Howard Borden said he once dreamed he was Astronaut Roger Healey and dreamed the entire series I Dream of Jeannie. E. The Bob Newhart Show's Bob Hartley woke up after dreaming the entire series Newhart during Newhart's finale. i. Newhart’s Dr. Michael Harris visited George & Leo. ii. Newhart's Larry, Darryl and Darryl squatted in Coach's Hayden and Christine's home. (1) Coach's Luther ordered supplies from Blue Skies' store. (2) On another crossover theme night listed, Coach's Luther and The Drew Carey Show's Drew gambled together on Grace Under Fire. Then Coach's Luther and The Drew Carey Show's Mimi got in a bidding war while Paige and Spence from Ellen wandered by. Next, on The Drew Carey Show, Grace Under Fire's Grace Kelly, Coach's Luther and Ellen's Paige and Spence all show up. Finally on Ellen, Paige and Spence run into Grace Kelly and Drew Carey (on Viva Las Vegas Night). (a) These Friends of Mine was reworked to create Ellen. (i) Ellen meets Stanley Roper of Three’s Company while looking for a roommate. 1. Stanley Roper’s character was spun off from Three’s Company to The Ropers 2. Three’s Company was the inspiration for Three’s a Crowd. Larry Dallas and other Three’s Company characters also appeared a few episodes/ (b) The Geena Davis Show's Hillary had an online relationship with The Drew Carey Show's Drew. © Two Guys, A Girl, and a Pizza Place crossed over with The Drew Carey Show. (i) Two Guys, A Girl, and a Pizza Place was renamed Two Guys and a Girl. (d) The Drew Carey Show’s Mimi appeared in an episode of The Hughleys (i) The Hughleys crossed over with The Parkers. 1. The Parkers was a spin-off of Kim Parker and her family from Moesha. a. Dorian from Moesha appeared on episode of Girlfriends with Girlfriends’ character Maya who later returned the favor and appeared in a episode of Moesha. i. Girlfriends spun-off the series The Game. b. Hakeem and Niecy from Moesha went to the prom with Cher and Sean from Clueless. i. Sabrina from Sabrina the Teenage Witch visited Cher from Clueless in the episode “Mr. Wright.” * On the last crossover theme night listed Sabrina and Salem the cat from Sabrina the Teenage Witch visit Boy Meets World, You Wish, and Teen Angel. At every stop Salem changes the decade the show is set in leave Sabrina to scramble to change the show back to normal. * Sabrina the Teenage Witch also crossed over with Boy Meets World on several other occasions. * Boy Meets World and Step by Step both had episodes at Disney World and whiel in Disney World Eric from Boy Meets World met Dana from Step by Step * The family from Step by Step was in the middle of a barbeque outside when Urkel from Family Matters came (literally) crashing in on the jetpack he had built on the last episode of Family Matters. * Steve Urkel visited Stephanie Tanner of Full House to convince her that glasses could be cool (seriously). > Michelle Tanner from Full House appeared on an episode of Hangin’ With Mr. Cooper in which Mr. Cooper was her substitute teacher. * Family Matters’ Urkel appeared in the first two episodes of Meego. > Meego (who was an alien) tried to contact his mother on the home planet by phone and instead the phone connected with Gilligan, Mary Ann and the Professor on Gillian’s Island. * Gidget and her family went on a cruise on The New Gidget and ended up on Gillian’s Island. * The New Gidget was a sequel series to the original Gidget. It aired 20 years after the orginial show and picked up the lives of the characters of Gidget 20 years later. * Both Gidget and Sister Bertrille from The Flying Nun mentioned in their respective shows that they were members of a rock band called The Gorries. * Family Matters was a spin-off of the character of Hariette and Carl Winslow from Perfect Strangers. > Perfect Strangers’ featured a game show segment in which the toilet was provided courtesy of Cunningham Hardware in Milwalkee, WI, owned by Howard Cunningham of Happy Days. * Laverne and Shirley were friends of Fonzie’s on Happy Days who spun-off onto their own show. The characters from both shows had many crossovers. * Mork was originally a character that appeared in a dream of Happy Days’ Ritchie but he was later brought back as a non-dream character on his own show (Mork and Mindy) and on that show he once showed Mindy that he had been to earth before by showing her the time that Fonzie (Happy Days) set Mork up on a date with Laverne (Laverne and Shirley). * Out of the Blue was a spin-off of Happy Days in which Chachi’s guardian angel Random got his own show set in the (then) present day where Random tried to live as a human. (note: due to oddities of scheduling Out of the Blue actually started airing before the episode of Happy Days meant to introduce Random aired. By the time the episode of Happy Days with Random aired Out of the Blue was already on the air and the character was not new. So Random’s appearance on Happy Days is both a crossover episode and a backdoor pilot for a show that was already on the air.) * Mork of Mork and Mindy visited Random on Out of the Blue. The two were old friends, Mork’s home planet of Ork was right next to Heaven (where Random was from) * Joanie Loves Chachi was a spin-off featuring Happy Days characters Joanie, Chachi, and Al after their move from Milwaukee to Chicago. * Nancy Blansky of Blansky’s Beauties was the cousin of Happy Days’ Howard Cunningham. (e) The Drew Carey Show’s characters watch a video of Home Improvement's Tool Time. (i) Home Improvement spun-off Buddies (ii) Home Improvement and Soul Man crossed over numerous times. (iii) Home Improvement’s Bradly Taylor appear on an episode of Thunder Alley (f) The Drew Carey Show's cast went to NYC where a traffic tie-up was being investigated by NYPD Blue's James Martinez. (i) NYPD Blue spun-off Public Morals. 1. NYPD Blue's station house was visited by Hill Street Blues' Buck Naked a. Hill Street Blues spun-off Beverly Hills Buntz. b. Hill Street Blues’ Howard Hunter appeared on Cop Rock. * Cop Rock’s station house was also visited by Victor Sifuentes and Abby Perkins from L.A.Law. > L.A. Law’s firm added attorney Eli Levinson and his secretary Denise from Civil Wars. 10. Bottom right: Dr. Morton Chegley from Julia taught a few of the doctors from St. Elsewhere. 11. Bottom right: The White Shadow's Warren Coolidge went to work at St Elsewhere's hospital. 12. Bottom right: St Elsewhere' Elliot Axelrod's cousin visited The Tattingers. A. The Tattingers was renamed and reworked into Nick and Hillary. 13. Bottom left: St Elsewhere's hospital management company Weigert (was Ecumena) took over Oz's hospital. Also Homicide's detectives watched Oz's Miss Sally on TV. A. Oz’s Miss Sally is also seen on The Beat. i. The Beat's Dorigan and Marinelli got help from L&O:Special Victims Unit John Munch. 14. Bottom left: Homicide's John Munch moved to New York and L&O:SVU (and came back to Baltimore for Homicide's movie) 15. Bottom left: Homicide and Law &Order:Classic had four crossovers. A. L&O:Classic spun off L&O:SVU, L&O:Criminal Intent, L&O: Trial By Jury, and Conviction all four L&Os have had crossover episodes or characters (n.b. L&O:CI, L&O:Trial by Jury & Conviction aren't connected to Homicide just to L&O:SVU and L&O:Classic.) i. Characters from various Law & Order series have read, referenced or visited the offices of the New York Ledger, the fictional paper from Dick Wolf’s series, Deadline. ii. L&O:Classic’s Elizabeth Olivet appeared on New York Undercover. iii. L&O: SVU’s John Munch appeared on the series finale of Arrested Development. iv. L&O: SVU’s John Munch appeared on the series premiere of Paris Section Criminelle a French reworking of Law and Order: Crinimal Intent. 16. Bottom Left: An episode of Crossing Jordan featured a priest from St. Eligius Church in Boston. St. Elsewhere was set at St Eligius Hospital in Boston. A. Fisher and Sons funeral home from Six Feet Under exists within the reality of Crossing Jordan and is mentioned several times during the show. B. Las Vegas’ Danny McCoy and Sam Marquez took a plane to Boston. While in flight a guy on the plane died causing a crossover with Crossing Jordan. i. Heroes' Hiro Nakamura and his best friend played roulette and poker at Las Vegas’ Montecito. ii. The Office (US)'s Dunder Mifflin Inc., who apparently reserved a large conference room at Las Vegas’ Monticito. iii. Mary Connell from Las Vegas appeared on two episodes of the show Passions when the some of the Passions cast went to Vegas. (1) A doll was reaninmated into Phoebe Figalilly from The Nanny and the Professor on Passions so that a character could have a nanny. (2) Doctor Bombay Bewitched’s doctor of witches and warlocks was called tot eh aide of a with in trouble on Passions. (a) Bewitched spunoff Tabitha. 17. Bottom Left: St Elsewhere’s Dr Wesphall is paged twice on Degrassi Junior High. In the episode "Nothing to Fear" LD's father is in the hospital and Dr. Westphall is paged on the hospital intercom. Later, in the episode "Sealed with a Kiss", "Dr Donald Westphall" is paged, loud and clear, over the hospital intercom when Heather & Erica go in for a mono test. A. Degrassi Junior High was reworked and repurposed from The Kids of Degrassi Street. B. As the kids in Degrassi Junior High grew up the show changed its title to Degrassi High. 14 years after Degrassi Junior High started the next generation of students entered Degrassi in Degrassi: The Next Generation. The new spinoff of the show includes 5 of the characters from the original series as well as a few of those original show character's kids. Rules/Exclusions - In almost every category of rules/exclusions there are things that we would love to include. However, we cannot cherry pick which one or two things in a certain category we would like to include, instead we would have to include all of a type if we allowed in some of a type. So for simplicity (hah!) and our remaining bits of sanity we do not include any show that is not a narrative live action program with a shared continuity from episode to episode. The particulars of the rules & exclusions are below (along with mentions of what we wish we could include, and often why the category is excluded): 1. Crossovers with "real" shows and "real" people. A. Episodes where reality shows exist within a fictional sphere are not included (such as the X-Files/COPS crossover and the Chicago Hope/Entertainment Tonight crossover) B. Episodes where actual people exist within a fictional sphere are not included (such as Jay Leno, Alex Trebek, and professional wrestlers and athletes who have played themselves on many shows some of which are listed here). C. These real/fictional crossovers are often great for a laugh and it is usually really interesting to see the real and fictional spheres meld briefly but there is no way to fully document all of these crossovers and there is no logical stopping point for the inclusion of a show on the grounds of a shared real space. 2. Cartoons & Puppets A. There are a few legitimate cartoon & puppet crossovers that we would like to include (namely the Simpsons’ crossovers with Cheers and X-Files and the Sesame Street crossover with L&O:SVU) but opening the door for the Simpsons & Sesame Street would forces us to include more than a score of 1960s cartoon. Not only are most of those cartoons bad but cartoon crossover history is to poorly documented for even our best searching to yield a complete list and the cartoon crossovers were rarely more than cameos. B. The cartoons that are related by loose ties to shows on the grid include: The Simpsons, The Brady Kids, the entire 1960s DC cartoonverse (Superman, Justice League of America, Superboy, etc), the entire 1990s DC cartoonverse (Justice League, Batman Beyond, Gotham Knights, Static Shock, etc), The Addams Family cartoon, Scooby-Doo, and the rest of the Hanna-Barbera cartoonverse. 3. Movies with theatrical debuts A. TV miniseries, movies and reunion specials do count (assuming shared continuity with the TV show) as if they were any other episode of the show. Movies that appeared in theaters first do not count even if they have shared continuity with the TV series (X-Files: Fight the Future, Serenity). And they don’t count twice over when they do not share internal continuity (The Brady Bunch Movie (1995), A Very Brady Sequel (1996), Superman & Batman movies, etc.) 4. Pilots & Spin offs. A. In order for a pilot or spin off to be included on the grid it must exist as a distinct aired entity. Back-door pilots that only appeared on the main show and were never there own distinct show do not count. 5. Anthology series A. Anthology television series (such as The Outer Limits and The Twilight Zone) which assume no shared continuity between episodes are excluded because of their lack of internal continuity. 6. The Munch Rule A. A few different characters on the grid (John Munch, Mike Logan, Lucy Ricardo, and others) moved completely from one show to another and then crossed over to a third show for an episode or two. On the grid and the key the crossover is only listed between the show the character was on at the time of the cross and the show he/she crossed onto. For example, any new shows on which John Munch now appears are simply crossovers with L&O:SVU not L&O:SVU and Homicide. The final count: 280 shows are connected to Homicide: Life on the Street and St. Elsewhere, for a grand total of 282 series. The only non-US shows in the Tommyverse are: The Degrassi shows (Canada),The Office (UK), the Doctor Who shows (UK), and Paris Section Criminelle (France). Paris Section Criminelle is the only show not in English in the Tommyverse. The shows span from 1951 (I Love Lucy) to the present (26 shows are still on the air). Category:Texts